In electrical power systems it is occasionally necessary to tap into an electrical power line. One known system for tapping into an electrical power line is to use a tap connector for electrically connecting a mainline electrical cable to an end of a tap line electrical cable. One such tap connector, referred to as a wedge connector, includes a conductive C-shaped member and a wedge. To install the wedge connector, two cables are positioned at opposite sides of the C-shaped member and the wedge is driven between the two cables. Insertion of the wedge forces the two cables against the C-shaped member to provide a secure conductive contact.
Wedge connectors have conventionally been installed using explosively-driven connecting tools to drive the wedge. More recently, battery-operated hydraulic tools have been introduced to install wedge connectors.